I Was A Teenage Gary (Original Version)
If you are a fan of SpongeBob SquarePants, then you likely know about the episode "I Was A Teenage Gary". It centers around SpongeBob getting injected by a snail plasma and turning into a snail himself. But, however, there was an early version of the episode that never made it onto TV. You see, later on in the episode, Squidward gets injected with the snail plasma, and then it transitions to Squidward being a snail. This is where the controversy begins. It is rumored that originally, Squidward's transformation was going to be shown. Many people say that it aired one time and still airs in Poland to this day. Wrong. It never aired ONCE, though during the test screening, the scene was shown. In fact, the ENTIRE EPISODE was different. The original version of the episode went normally at first, though SpongeBob says "I hope that my neighbor who's a son of a bitch (Squidward) doesn't fuck up Gary" to Patrick while he is leaving his house. This is where the differences come in. First, vulgar language was used during the episode. All examples were cut out. Anyways, back to the episode. When Squidward neglects to feed Gary, the time card is not shown, but rather a timelapse of Gary getting sick. Eventually, we see the final result when Squidward looks at Gary through the window: Gary is pale, drooling, and bruised. He has a large hole in his shell and a scar on his legs. Nothing weird happens until the scene where SpongeBob tells Squidward to give Gary the plasma. Squidward refuses multiple times, and both of them get into a fight. Gary later drinks the water, and he is back to normal, which ends the two's fight. However, for revenge, Squidward stabs SpongeBob's nose with the syringe, ripping it off. Blood begins to come out, and by the time all blood is gone, SpongeBob is pale. SpongeBob tries to yell, but instead, he ends up saying "get the fuck out of my houuusseee!", due to his blood loss. then squidward leaves the house,spongebob then says "you want some food Gary" gary gives an exited meow.spongebob reached for the can of snail food but then he vomited, "Gary i don't feel MEOW" spongebob had a more brutal and groteqe transformation then the final product. then later at squidward's house he was in bed and he said "spongebob is so stupid, he wasted his time to call the vet he desurves getting stabbed ):) there was a knock at the door,squidward came to anser it. "what do you want sponebaaaAAAB!!!" spongebob was a snail he replied like he was being held agenst his will "MEEMEAWWWWWWWWWW" squid ward screamed and ran back inside "NO NO NOOOOO THIS MUST HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH SNAIL PLASMA!!" squidward went on a computer (witch is strange because this computer was never seen in feeuter episodes) he looked up snail plasma,he saw the results one of them was a medical info website on it he searched snail plasma results where "WARNING do not inject snail plasma inton a person you will turn into a snail remites are" the page was still loading, then spongesnail unpluged the computer squidward then ran away he was crying in a corner he said "why why did i do it spongebo a snail because me and that stupid snail plasma, if i only fed that snail none of this would happen" spongesnail came out of nowere meow squidward yelled "NO IF I FED THAT SNAIL YOU WOULDENT BEN THIS WAY AND I SOULD'NT HAVE DONE THAT TO YOU im.......sorry, i will end your suffering" squidward went into the kichen got a knife and stabbed spongesnail with it wale blood came out then squidward stabbed himself in the chest and fell on the ground and the screen fated out. it had negative test reactions,most reports was children runnng out screaming some jumped out a window and some stabbed them selfs with the shards of broken glass, but for some reson it was rewrighted and showen on tv i was one of the kids who saw it im now 24 and i had to write for the public to know. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Lost episudes Category:SpongeBob Category:Crappypasta Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Blood Category:Random Capitalization Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge